The 90th Hunger Games
by WitteVrouw
Summary: Many will enter, one will survive. OPEN- six male tributes available: 3, 4, 5, 9, 11 and 12
1. Character Entry Form

**No copyright infringement intended.**

Welcome to the beginnings of the 90th Hunger Games! I am largely a fan of these posts, having read and loved the series myself. As I read story after story, however, I came to the realization that one element was severely lacking in the efforts of the many writers on fan fiction: polish, and well developed story lines. I decided to take it upon myself to invest a bit more time in this edition of the Hunger Games, hoping that the end result will be an interesting, dynamic and well versed Hunger Games narrative.

I will select 24 character archetypes from those entered based on the strength of personality, dimension of character, and realism of traits.

Those entering characters will be asked to define the following for their character archetypes:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Friends/Family:**

**Romantic Involvement:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Number of times name entered into reaping:**

**Volunteer or Chosen (?):**

**Token:**

**Angle of Approach for the Games:**

**Possible Alliances:**

**Notes:**

Suggestions for the arena of the Hunger Games will be appreciated and considered, but will have no effect on whether or not a character is entered. It is possible that a writer's arena may be selected, but not their character (and vice-versa).

Winner of the Hunger Games will be decided through clear, logical processing (e.g: would a man of brash strength defeat one of cunning and agility in a setting where there are many trees or landmarks that provide shadows and foxholes?) and, perhaps, the emotional attachment of a character to its reader audience.

Good luck to all who enter! And may the games begin!

-M

District Reference List:

1. Luxury Goods

2. Medicine

3. Machinery

4. Fishing

5. Mathematical Research

6. Oil/Petroleum

7. Lumber

8. Textiles/Fabric

9. Hunting

10. Livestock

11. Agriculture

12. Coal Mining


	2. Tribute List

District one:

Male: Julian Devereux

Female: Vivienne Cameron

District two:

Male: Tiberius Edwardson

Female: Wish Samson

District three:

Male:

Female: Ashkia Anderdeen

District four:

Male:

Female: Lana Krew

District five:

Male:

Female: Rosemary Callahan

District six:

Male: Brandt Fuller

Female: Patience Riley Whearre

District seven:

Male: James Everson

Female: Elena Lovitz

District eight:

Male: Aubren Carlisle

Female: Twilight Blair

District nine:

Male:

Female: Ayra Webber

District ten:

Male: Brayden Holland

Female: Daria Nessa

District eleven:

Male:

Female: Skye

District twelve:

Male:

Female: Jocelyn Bennett

**Note:** All district competitors are subject to change. Characters that have recently been entered into multiple games will be first cut. I'd like original, dynamic characters. The above listed are a temporary compilation, so do not be discouraged if you were seeking a specific district. Base your entries on full, round and dimensional characters, not on the districts left available.

Use your imagination, and your logic. What traits would a girl have if she were raised in a hunting village (district 9)? Would a career really want romance, or blood (districts 1-4)? How would a character's surroundings, upraising, and values affect who he/she was in the game?

And please, stop trying to make your character the main character. I know it's nice to have your character as the strong, stoic, beautiful-but-is-completely-unaware martyr, but this is called idealism, not realism. And there cannot be 24 protagonists. So think of your friends, your siblings, your peers, etc. And take from their personalities. Consider entering a character based upon someone you'd likely meet on the streets where you live. What personality type do you think would make the games more interesting? That's what I'm looking for.

Thank you.

And good luck.

-M


	3. Latest Tribute List

**BOLD **means this is new or has been changed.

District one:

Male: **open (see note 1 at bottom)**

Female: **Vivienne Cameron (see note 2, at bottom)**

District two:

Male: Tiberius Edwardson

Female: Wish Samson

District three:

Male:

Female: Ashkia Anderdeen

District four:

Male:

Female: Lana Krew

District five:

Male:

Female: **Rosemary Callahan (see note at bottom)**

District six:

Male: Brandt Fuller

Female: Patience Riley Whearre

District seven:

Male: James Everson

Female: Elena Lovitz

District eight:

Male: Aubren Carlisle

Female: Twilight Blair

District nine:

Male:

Female: Ayra Webber

District ten:

Male: Brayden Holland

Female: Daria Nessa

District eleven:

Male: **Kenny O'Neill**

Female: **Skye (see note 2, at bottom)**

District twelve:

Male:

Female: Jocelyn Bennett

Note 1: This character broke the rule about other submissions. I want original characters, not some clone you submit to ten different stories.

Note 2: These characters also broke the multiple submission rule (see above). However, the character is very strong and I would like to keep the base. Please, at the least, change the name, family/friends, and history of these characters.

REMEMBER: ALL TRIBUTES SUBJECT TO CHANGE. UNTIL THE REAPINGS ARE POSTED, NOT SPOT IS GUARANTEED. IF SOMEONE WANTS YOUR SPOT AND MAKES A STRONGER CHARACTER, YOURS WILL BE REPLACED. IF YOU WANT TO IMPROVE YOUR CHANCES, IMPROVE YOUR CHARACTERIZATION.

Tips: Try the online Mary-Sue Litmus Test. If you Google that name, it should be the first result listed. Fill it out for your character, following instructions for FANFICTION characters. Not following instructions will lead to skewed results. If your character scores as a Mary Sue, you might want to tweak him/her some.


End file.
